No Matter What (Angie and Axel)
Outlook Right before the dog catcher separated Angie and Axel forever the two siblings want to do something that their parents did whenever they faced a task in life that was hard for them. And the two pups sing this song in memory of their parents how died in the flood in witch they lost Chase, and the passing of their aunt who died just a day before. Characters Angie Axel Song/Story Axel- Oh Angie how are we ever going to find Chase!? Angie- Axel relax! We will find him No Matter What! Axel- You're right Angie! We can do this No Matter What! Angie- *Giggles* Wanna sing the song Mom and Dad used to sing to us when they were little? Axel- Sure! Let's give it a shot! Angie- Let's do it little bro! Axel- Okay! The two pups look at each other and then at the raising flood water and then take a deep breath as the take their tags off and shake the water off of their bodies and then start to sing. Axel- I need you right here, by my side, You're everything I'm not in my life. Angie- We're indestructible, we are untouchableNothing can take us down tonight Both- You are so beautiful, it should be criminal, That you could be mine. (Both exchange a little giggle after saying this) Axel- And we will make it out alive Angie- I'll promise you this love will never die! Both- No matter what, I got your back Angie- I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that I! swear that in the bitter end Axel- We're gonna be the last ones standing Angie- So believe me when I say, you're the one Axel- They'll never forgive us for the things we've done Both- And we will make it out aliveI'll promise you this love will never die! Angie- No matter what, I got your back I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that Axel- I swear that in the bitter end! We're gonna be the last ones standing Angie- We'll never fall, we'll never fade I'll promise you forever and my soul today No matter what until the bitter end We're gonna be the last ones standing Axel- And everybody said that we would never last, And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back It doesn't matter what we do or what we say Both- 'Cause nothing matters anyway! Axel- No matter what, I got your back Angie- I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that! I swear that in the bitter end Both- We're gonna be the last ones standing! Angie- We'll never fall (Axel- We'll never fall) We'll never fade (Axel- We'll never fade) Both- No matter what until the bitter endWe're gonna be the last ones standing!! The two pups finish their song, and then with them seeing the Dog Cather van approaching Angie quickly slips a note into Axel's shirt pocket. And as the end the dog catcher pulls a still holding on to life Angie into her truck Angie says her final goodbyes to her younger brother and tells him. Angie- Run Axel! I want you to be free and I want you to keep looking for Chase! You're all he has left now! Please..Please..Please Axel find Chase! I took a bullet because it came to that!! I will miss you FOREVER!! Angie- Goodbye Axel! I....L....L...L...O....O...O...V....V....V...E....E....E....E...Y...O....U! The doors the van close and the Dog Cather drives off with a now unconscious Angie in the back of the truck. Never to seen by Axel, her younger bother, ever again! Axel- (Crying) We're going to be the last ones standing.... The End! Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktWIawYjaEY[[Category:Sad]] Category:Song Article